Computing devices are becoming more commonplace and are being used for a wider variety of purposes. Computing devices can be used by a user, for example, to view streaming media content, to check email, and to browse the Internet. In particular, a computing device can be used to run a web application via a browser of the computing device. The computing device (i.e., client computing device, client) can request files to be transferred from a server in order to run the web application. For example, an application can require particular files in order to run properly. Sometimes, transmission errors can occur and cause the files to be transferred incorrectly (e.g., missing files). As such, the application might not run properly using the incorrectly transferred files. Furthermore, the browser of the computing device can have been configured to cache browsing data. For example, the browser can have previously cached some of the files required by the application. However, in some cases, the files cached by the browser can be incorrect (e.g., the cached files can be older versions, the cached files can include corrupted data). Thus, the application might not run properly using the cached files. When web browsing and web applications do not work properly, it can be inconvenient to the user of the computing device and reduce the overall user experience associated with using the computing device.